


A Momentary Lapse Of Reason

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, headcanon fic, temporary insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: During the Bloodoath Ceremony, Vanir offers Eragon a chance to taste pleasures he had never known existed. Only problem is, they hate each other and neither is thinking clearly at that time.
Relationships: Eragon Shadeslayer/Vanir, Eragon/Vanir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Momentary Lapse Of Reason

It was the second day of the Agaeti Blodhren, and Eragon was watching three elf maidens as they danced when he began to feel as though he was being watched.

Glancing around, he noted that for the moment, he was alone, and yet the feeling of being watched persisted. He could not say where the feeling originated, or even why he should be watched, only that he was.

Casting out with his mind provided no answers; he might be momentarily alone, however all he needed to do was look beyond any of the surrounding trees to find another elf, and another, and another, any number of whom he could recognize as having seen on his wanderings of Ellesmera, and even the ones who were strangers to him posed no threat.

Saphira was elsewhere in the forest, and through their connection, Eragon could feel that she was intoxicated on Faelnirv, and that only added to his impression that, whoever was watching him, they meant him no harm.

Turning around, he wandered through the trees, the dancing elf maidens already forgotten as he sought out new joys and new experiences that were only found when the Elves made merry.

Still, the eyes followed him, and the sensation of being watched only grew, until, unable to bear it any longer, Eragon spun around, and found himself face to face with Vanir, his dueling partner as he honed his skills with the sword.

“Vanir.” He turned to walk away, and Vanir chose that moment to attack, shoving Eragon to the ground and pinning him down. “Hey!”

Vanir looked down at him, studying him for a long moment as Eragon rallied his strength, and with one mighty shove, flipped them over, but something about the feeling of Vanir’s body, pinned to the ground beneath his own gave him pause.

That, and the knowledge that he never could have flipped them unless Vanir had allowed him the privilege; he was strong for a human, but he was no match against an elf.

“What are you thinking, human?” Vanir smirked, the madness of the wild magic, and the atmosphere of the Blood-oath Celebration shining in his eyes.

Disgusted; with Vanir, with himself, with the hormonal urges raging through his body; Eragon shoved himself off of Vanir, staggered to his feet, chose a random direction, and ran off deeper into the forest.

He only got a few feet, however, before he stumbled upon a scene he never could have imagined in his wildest dreams; a scene like nothing he had ever read about. 

Elves; perhaps a dozen, perhaps more; were sprawled throughout the clearing in various states of undress, and, though Eragon could tell that they were all male, engaged in various forms of sexual intimacy with one another.

As he watched, they bent in ways and performed acts that Eragon had never believed possible; for members of any of the races; and he winced as he saw an engorged member being shoved up another's anus.

"Would you like to do that with me?" He jumped, having not heard Vanir follow him, even as arms encircled his waist.

"Why would I want anything up  _ there?"  _ Eragon felt on the verge of panic, and only the fact that Saphira was passed out saved the forest from being lit on fire.

"You misunderstand. I'm asking if you want to penetrate me." Vanir's lips brushed against the back of Eragon's neck.

"To… you?" He was stunned.

"Yes. I enjoy the company of men more than the company of women, and I saw your manhood when you publicly relieved yourself a few hours ago."

Eragon's cheeks flamed darkly as he struggled; and failed; to recall the event in question; although that was not his only missing memory. Since the celebration had commenced, he felt like everything was a walking dream, and his memories were at best hazy and disjointed.

"And the sight did not repulse you?"

"On the contrary; elves are rarely as blessed as you are." His hand made quick work of the ties keeping Eragon's pants fastened, and slipped inside.

"I'm not that big!"

"No, not in length. I was referring to your width; elven members are usually slim and delicately shaped, regardless of length; you are significantly thicker. It was an arousing discovery; enough so that I am willing to overlook your human blood and allow you the privilege of pleasuring me today."

"What do I get out of it?" Eragon bit his lip as strange sounds began to spill out of him.

"The chance to experience something most humans will never know." Soft lips brushed over his skin a second time, and he made up his mind.

"Okay, however this is only this once!"

"Of course." Vanir removed his clothing, revealing a body as slim and hairless as Oromis's, and yet infinitely more arousing as he bent over against a tree, and Eragon stepped up behind him.

"Wait." Vanir recited a string of words in the ancient language, words that were combined in a way that puzzled Eragon. 

"What is that?"

"Women get wet, men do not. That spell will add the needed wetness."

"How?"

"By bonding water and sap into a slick oil." Even with his back turned, Eragon could hear Vanir roll his eyes.

"Oh." He recited the words and allowed the magic to flow from him, not severing the connection until he had a palm full of the strange fluid. "Now what?"

"Use your fingers to apply the fluid to my anus." Vanir was beginning to sound impatient, which was highly unusual for an elf.

Eragon complied, instinct telling him to use more than one finger, and he was surprised to find Vanir's passage soft and well used.

Then, impatient himself, he removed his fingers, used the last of the fluid to slick himself up, and thrust on in.

Vanir might have been well used, but he was still far tighter than Eragon had expected, and he lasted only a few moments before cumming, and he slowly pulled out.

"What are you doing? Don't stop now!" Vanir's voice was high with need, and Eragon belatedly realized that it wouldn't be over until they both came.

He thrust back in, riding Vanir hard and fast for hours, in a myriad of positions and they came again and again and again, until, spent, Eragon begged for it to end, unable to go on.

"So, humans are as weak as I've heard." Shooting him a look of utter contempt, he gathered his clothes, and left.

Weak, but oddly happy, Eragon also dressed and stumbled through Ellesmera until he found Saphira.

_ Little one.  _ Her words were accompanied by the raising of a wing, and he crawled under, curling up against her side and falling fast asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Two days had passed since the Agaeti Blodhren had ended, and Eragon was still not used to his new, more elven body as he set out to find Vanir. His memories were hazy, but he seemed to recall that something important had happened between himself and his sparring partner, but not what.

He found Vanir inside the training grounds, sparring with a wooden dummy. "I have nothing to say to you."

"We did something together, can you tell me what?"

Vanir turned and looked at Eragon incredulously. "It would appear that human memory is as frail as the rest of you. I merely took your virginity, no big deal."

A growl filled the air as Saphira landed heavily.  _ Little one, did he violate you as he says? _

_ Saphira wait! I don't feel as though I was violated.  _ He met Vanir's eyes. "Did I consent?"

"You did." He nodded with mocking graciousness.

"Good." He turned to leave. "For your sake you had better be telling the truth, or else we will discover if dragons have a taste for elf flesh."

Saphira growled her agreement, and Vanir paled, repeating what he had just said in the ancient language, and Eragon knew he was telling the truth.

_ Should I punish him? _

_ No, leave him be. _ Eragon looked at Vanir once more, but whatever madness had come over him was gone.  _ He's not worth risking a war when no harm came to me. _

"No one is to know."

"Of course." Vanir agreed almost eagerly, then he turned away and resumed his practice with the dummy.

Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back, and they flew back to Eragon's house, as he felt a sudden need for a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
